


[a softer world] All the king's horses and all the king's men

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [9]
Category: A Softer World, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, Inspired By A Softer World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: The true Queen knows her people fed, before she sits to feastThe good Queen knows her people safe, before she takes her restThinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes requestMercedes Lackey - The Cost Of The CrownAshelia B´nargin Dalmasca + A softer world
Series: My a softer world remixes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873
Kudos: 1





	1. woman king sword in hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> her heart wears wisdom skin & wit warmed splendor, the echoes of a war cry holding its four chambers together. she rises like athena on a night of victory dancing, she rises like the blood moon in a night sky of a thousand nebulae bursting. — nikita gill, athena girl.

Image description: 3 panels, the first shows Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca cornerd by a 3 imperial solidiers. The next two show a close up of her angry face with her bloodied sword raised, the text over these reads: “Give me liberty.” “I do not feel that you should have a second option here.” /end image description

465: (wait. give me liberty or give YOU death. how about that?)

screencaps from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fxii.ivalice.org%2Fmedia%2Fcutscene%2Frabanastre%2F3&t=ZGRiY2VmZTM0YWMyYzk5MjgwZDg0NTVhZmEzYmE5NDYxMjg5OGNkZSxaTzlIcWlXdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618182991652552704%2Fimage-description-3-panels-the-first&m=1&ts=1597943113) / text from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D465&t=MmI0MDc5ODk2MjcyNDM3N2Y4NGExNDEzZTdlOGJhZmFiYmIyZGNiMixaTzlIcWlXdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618182991652552704%2Fimage-description-3-panels-the-first&m=1&ts=1597943113)


	2. this hands will not sit idle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man takes his sadness down to the river and throws it in the river   
> but then he’s still left with the river.   
> A man takes his sadness and throws it away  
> but then he’s still left with his hands."-Richard Siken  
> tw self harm in the text

[Image Description: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots from Final Fantasy 12, the panels are same size with thick black outlines The first panel shows Ashelia B´nargin of Dalmasca standing in front of Rasslers ghost, the text on it reads: “Depression is like slashing at ghosts ” The second panel shows Ashe holding the shard from Raithwells grave, playing with her wedding band, the text on it reads: “Of course it´s tempting ” The third panel shows Ahe holding the sword of Kings to cut the sun cryst, the text on it reads: “to finally cut something real.” /end Image description]

943: (knives weren't meant for air.)

screencaps from winds of change _[here](https://href.li/?http://xii.ivalice.org/media)_ / text from a softer world [_here_](https://www.tumblr.com/neue_web/iframe/new/href.li/?http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=943)


	3. as long as i keep moving ( i don´t have to feel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the good thing first you made it this far, the bad thing now: you went the wrong direction

[Image Description: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots from Final Fantasy 12, the panels are same size with thick black outlines.

The first panel shows Ashelia B´nargin of Dalmasca in front of Rasslers coffin, the text on it reads: “Lonliness leads to anger,” The second panel shows Ashe holding a bloodied sword, the text on it reads: “Anger leads to hate,”. The third panel shows Ahe standing in front of the illlusion of Rassler at the Pharos Tower, the text on it reads: “Hate leads to... well, more lonliness, I guess.” /end Image description]

451: [Why does tragedy exist? Because you are full of rage.Why are you full of rage? Because you are full of grief. -Anne Carson, Grief Lessons: Four Plays by Euripides]

screencaps from winds of change [here](https://href.li/?http://xii.ivalice.org/media) / text from a softer world [here](https://href.li/?http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=451)


End file.
